Dream League Soccer Wiki
Welcome to the Dream League Soccer Wiki. IF you'd like to contribute, please use formal language and show proof through images or your own knowledge. Restrain from making opinionated posts. As of February 25th, 2016, Dream League Soccer is no longer on the app store. It has been replaced by the updated Dream League Soccer 2016. I'm not sure what the future of this wiki will be The Basics Dream League Soccer is an iOS, Android, and Windows Phone (need proof) game. It is developed by First Touch Games, who are known for their other soccer/football related games such as Score!, Score! Hero, First Touch Soccer 2015, and more. The basis of the game is that you are a manager of your own team, Dream FC, and you can control your players during actual games. The gameplay is similar to FIFA's career mode, but there are no contracts, club transfers within other clubs, and happiness levels in your players. You can sign any player from the transfer market for a set amount of coins, which are randomly chosen between a set range depending on the skill level of the player you are seeking. You can collect coins from playing matches, completing achievements, or watching an ad. You start out the game by choosing a captain from a list of 20 or so players that have an overall rating that can range from 60 to 85. Once a captain is chosen, the rest of your team is filled with random players from the game's database and you start playing in Division 3. Each division (Division 3, 2, 1, and Elite Division) has 16 teams and you play against every team once in a single season. At the end of the season, the top teams (positions depend on division) will get promoted to the division above. Throughout the season there is also the Global Challenge Cup (GC Cup) which randomly matches up all 64 teams against one another in a single-legged playoff competition. Once you win the Elite Division, you are taken to the International Cup, which is a single-legged playoff competition with current international teams (such as Brazil, Argentina, Germany, etc). If you lose at any stage of the competition (along with all of the following competitions), you are asked if you want to play a friendly against a random team, and then another season of the Elite Division starts, but if you win the International Cup, you are selected for the All-Star Cup. The All-Star cup is another single-legged competition that includes classic teams throughout history. That includes teams like Brazil 1970, Man U 1999, 60s/70s/80s All-stars, Spanish League All-stars and many more! If these two competitions aren't enough and you win the All-Star cup, you are matched up against First Touch United. First Touch United is an imaginary team created by First Touch Games (hence the name). The players are very high rated, with most of the starting 11 players being 90 rated or higher.The players are named after employees in First Touch Games. This was the biggest and best team in the game for a very long time, but around the beginning of 2014, when Dream League Soccer received it's biggest update, a new challenge was put in the game. If you defeat First Touch United you then have to play... yourself! A team with the exact same team (including all upgrades you've made), formation, name, and kit (your opposite kit) challenges you for a game. The backstory is that a genius manager decided to genetically clone your players and play against you. This match is by far the hardest in the game if you have a good team already. The match comes down to skill of the player, and not by the players he/she has bought. Good Luck! If you win, a new season of the Elite Division starts. Latest activity on the wiki: